Screen content sharing applications have become very popular in recent years with the increased popularity of remote desktop, video conferencing, and mobile media presentation applications. There may be application requirements from industries. Screen content may refer to video may include, for example, outlines (e.g., to visually separate two separate pictures shown simultaneously on a monitor), words, line drawings, etc. Screen content may include numerous blocks with a few major colors and sharp edges due to a prevalence of sharp curves, text, and the like in the video content.
Video compression methods may be used to encode screen content. Some compression methods may not fully characterize the features of screen content, which may lead to inefficient compression performance. Furthermore, the reconstructed picture at the receiver may have quality issues. For example, the curves and texts may be blurred and difficult to recognize.
Video compression methods that are efficient for screen content are becoming increasingly important as more people are sharing their device content for media presentations and remote desktop purposes. Furthermore, screen display resolution of mobile devices has substantially increased to high definition or ultra-high definition resolutions. Video coding tools, such as block coding modes and transform, may not be optimized for screen content encoding and may increase the bandwidth consumption for transmitting screen content.